goodhockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alberta2 League
WELCOME TO THE OFFICIAL WEB PAGE OF THE ALBERTA2 CUSTOM LEAGUE OF THE GHL!!! This league has one goal. To be the best custom league in the GHL. In addition to our very cool web site, we also conduct player awards every season. There is no salary cap and the home game TV revenue is set at $2,000,000. We currently have a full 20 teams in the league. When we have an opening, and you wish to join, send our League Moderator an e-mail with your contact info to alberta2league@gmail.com. The league name is alberta2 and there is no password required. To join, go to www.goodhockey.com and follow the sign up instructions for the custom leagues. ON LINE POLL Where Do You Think Your Team Will Finish In Season 4? Where Do You Think Your Team Will Finish In Season 4? Top 4 We'll Make The Playoffs If We Make The Playoffs, It will Be An Acomplishment DAMN IT! We Suck Again... ALBERTA CUP CHAMPIONS LEAGUE PLAYER AWARDS LEAGUE HISTORY Unfortunately, when this web site was created, all records of Season 1 and Season 2 were lost. Therefore, they could not be included in the league history. Season 3 Regular Season Final Standings Season 3 Top 10 Points Leaders Season 3 Top 10 Goaltenders (Minimum 5 Games Played) BIG BAD BRUINS Season Founded : Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Dakota Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Biggar Wrasses Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Home Arena : Biggar Fishbowl Colours : General Manager : Ray Pugh Coach : image: slovakia.png Ferda Wisell Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Boyer Isles Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Boyer Coe Coach : image: canada.png Nathanial Dostal Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : CandyCaneCrush 2 Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Dave Coach : image: canada.png Kenny Toeller Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : El Paso Desert Foxes Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : El Paso, TX Home Arena : Tequila Centre Colours : Green-White-Red General Manager : Paso Doble Coach : image: canada.png Del Spicknall Captain : image: usa.png Ruben Dame Asst. Captain : image: usa.png Daron Colmenero Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Olin Ostlund Banners : A Message From The Owner : Geezers Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Boston Home Arena : Frozen Puddle Colours : Black and Blue General Manager : darkone Coach : image: canada.png Bruce Lungsford Captain : image: russia.png Ruslan Semenov Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : "who needs teeth to play hockey" Ice Knights Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Home Arena : The Jumbo Dome Colours : General Manager : Jumbo Coach : image: canada.png Damien Rapier Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Joes Garage Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Sheik Yerbouti Coach : image: canada.png Dalton Martindelcamp Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Killer Colonel v 2 Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Georgetown, Ontario Home Arena : Warzone Arena Colours : General Manager : silly Coach : image: canada.png Jamaal Gasparino Captain : image: canada.png Rodrigo Hesters Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Nolan Somji Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Rick Meisner Banners : A Message From The Owner : Monarks Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : The Jungle Home Arena : Lion's Den Colours : Green Black Yellow General Manager : Chris Coach : image: sweden.png Timmie Senne Captain : image: canada.png Lynwood Penzien Asst. Captain : image: usa.png Douglas Cottilion Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Knut Hedstrum Banners : A Message From The Owner : "Great things to come!!" PrairieDawgs Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Plum Coulee, Manitoba Home Arena : The Gopher Hole Colours : Blue and white General Manager : Michaelangelo Coach : image: canada.png Warner Minkoff Captain : image: slovakia.png Eda Kossakowski Asst. Captain : image: usa.png Eusebio Miltner Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Marco Peart Banners : A Message From The Owner : "Winning is secondary only to how much you can milk from the fans and media. HIP.. HIP... PROFITS!" Rubber Maid Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Houston, Texas Home Arena : Reliant Colours : Black and Gold General Manager : G Coach : image: canada.png Boyce Garey Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : "Want Some?? Come get some!!" Saskatoon Cyclone Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Mike Bosse Coach : image: russia.png Charlampiy Kyznetsov Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : silver seven Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Home Arena : The Pavilion Colours : General Manager : McGrath Coach : image: canada.png Roland Tiffner Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Skeleton Crew Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Rocky Mountain House, Alberta Home Arena : J.A.D. Comsports Centre Colours : Black, White General Manager : Jack Dewald Coach : image: slovakia.png Dudek Barbarino Captain : image: canada.png Tobias Deonarian Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Jason Roofner Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Roderick Zwolak Banners : A Message From The Owner : Slaycity Slayers Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : St. Alberta, Alberta Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : Black, Yellow, White General Manager : Buck Troll Coach : image: canada.png Marc Homola Captain : image: canada.png Jonathon Gabbard Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Jens Ewer Asst. Captain : image: finland.png Leevi Avison Banners : A Message From The Owner : As a team, we aim to play our best each game and do all we can to succeed. We are Slayers, and we've come to play. Still Ballin Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Big Deez Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Suzhou Skeeter Bats Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Suzhou, China Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : Green, Gold General Manager : Con Ate Dog Coach : image: russia.png Pavel Kyznetsov Captain : image: sweden.png Lev Waddick Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Refugio Dralle Asst. Captain : image: slovakia.png Martinek Dettor Banners : A Message From The Owner : Terror Dragons Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Bilal Coach : image: canada.png Mckinley Goza Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : The Phantoms Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Evergreen, Alberta Home Arena : The Phantom Pit Colours : Orange, Black and White General Manager : Colin Parada Coach : image: canada.png Merle Giannitti Captain : image: usa.png Long Ruple Asst. Captain : image: slovakia.png Siman Kees Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Jeremiah Mikkelson Banners : A Message From The Owner : "After three years of regular season success and playoff disappointments, it will be a new look Phantoms that starts Season 4." LEAGUE JERSEY'S Category:Leagues